snapshots
by sirsquintalot
Summary: Little moments from the future of B&B. Sort of a companion piece for Sixth Sense, but at the moment has no direct ties :


**A/N: I know, should probably post the next chapter of Sixth Sense, mainly because it really is over due, but unfortunately I have a life that involves copious amount of studying. Also doesn't help that my mind keeps jumping ahead to what I would like to be the future. So as a compromise, I have decided to write this little I guess you could call companion piece to my story. You don't have to have read Sixth Sense, it won't make sense if you have yet anyway. Acts both as a teaser for you lovely readers and a guide line for me :)**

**The '*' indicates when the quotes cut to a different time or moment.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Unless owning the DVD's count. Which it doesn't. I've checked.**

"Come near me with that medication, and I will find a way to get your gun out of you holster and shoot you with it."

" You know Bones, in all this mess, we both missed two things I never said. The first is that I never asked you to change. You're perfect for me just the way you are."  
" And the second?"  
"That I love you."

"If this is some kind of joke, I will sick my dad on to you two."  
" Trust me, you don't want that dude. Just look at my arm."

" Are you kidding? Not only are you my best crime solving team, but you've also just won me $200 in the pool."

"Do you love me?"  
"Want me to prove it to you?"  
"Security cameras people. That's all I'm going to say."

"Will you marry me?"  
"Why?"  
"Not the three letter word I was going for..."

" I can't believe this day is going to happen."  
" Believe me dad, you're not the only one."

" Why do I have to wear a tux?"  
" The same reason I have to wear a white dress. To please the ones we love, especially your dad."  
" But it itches."

" I feel fat."  
" You look beautiful."  
" You're just saying that because it's your fault I'm fat."  
" No, I'm saying it because it's true."

" Can they really hear me?"  
" Research has shown that the fetuses can hear what's going on around them, yes."  
" Ok. Hey little guys, I don't know whether you're both going to be my brothers or sisters, but I don't really care. I just think it's cool that I'm going to be your big brother. When you're bigger and out of Bone's tummy, I get to show you all this cool stuff. Like exploding sodas and bug racing. But most importantly of all, it'll be my job to protect the both of you. Even if you get annoying."

" Hey Bub, want to meet your brother and sister?"  
"They're so tiny."  
" They'll get bigger."  
" But I will always have to protect them, right Dad?"  
" Right."

" Of course my girl's first word is 'bone'."  
" I guess she takes after Bren more than just her looks."  
" Heaven help Chris then. He takes after me."

" Ange, you are not putting my children in matching outfits."  
" Aw, it's not like they'll know."  
" But their father will, and he owns a gun."

" What if I stuff it up Bones and she won't want to see me again?"  
" You're too much like your dad for that to happen. Believe me, I speak from experience."

" Parker was kissing Eve on the porch!"  
" Cut it out Chris!"  
" I think it was sweet."

" Thanks Eilley."

" Parker, I had a nightmare."  
" Why didn't you go to mum and dad?"  
" They're making strange noises."  
" Uh, yeah, better stay with me."

" If any of my children are harmed in anyway, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born."  
"Heaven help us, she inherited her fathers sense of paternal instinct."  
" Not always a bad thing to have in our line of work."

" Mummy and Daddy will save us."  
" Eilley, I'm scared."  
" I am too Chris."

" Mummy, Daddy, look what we did!"  
" We have got to stop leaving you with Uncle Jack unsupervised."

" What do you guys think?"  
" NO!"  
" You're all no fun."

" Mum, would you please tell Parker and Chris to quit being so overprotective!"  
" Sorry Eilley, but they're Booth boys. Being overprotective comes with the territory."  
" Great, I'm going to die loveless and alone."

" I will never, ever stop loving you."  
" And I will always love you."  
" There are children in the room. And the male one will be sick if you guys start making out."

" Chris, I'm scared."  
" It's only graduation Eills, we've been through worse."  
" So you're scared too?"  
" Out of my mind."

" Who gave permission for my children to grow up?"  
" Genetics."

" God, you look like your mother."  
" Seeing as I'm her daughter, that would make sense."  
" You sound like her too."  
" Love you too dad."

" Do you think Chris is ready to let his sister go?"  
" Bones, I don't think _I'm_ ready to let my girl go."

" Metaphorically, I will always be your baby girl."  
" And don't you ever forget it."

" At least he's aware that if he hurts our baby girl, there will be three Booth boys out to kill him."  
" And a mother who can destroy the evidence."

" Dad, how did you tell mum you loved her?"  
" Not very well."  
" But she married you."  
" Because she told me she loved me first."

" If it's any consolation, I think she will say yes."  
" How do you figure that mum?"  
" Because your father convinced me to marry him."

" I can't believe my brother is finally going to get married!"  
" Thanks Eills, now would you get out of here and let me get changed?"

" And you said you wouldn't love me for 30 years."  
" Well, I have to let you be right on some things Booth."  
" Which is why I will always love you."


End file.
